Miss That
by Kyoko777 n Elizabeth
Summary: Inuyasha is in for a huge surprise. This is my first song fic, so review please.


**Inuyasha is not mine and neither is the song **

** Dedication to my ex, gonna miss that**

_Hey ya'll _

_I came to talk about this girl that had my love, see _

_I went away for a while and _

_She gave my love away huh_

Inuyasha knocks on Kagome's door, with flowers and chocolates in his hand. 'Man, it's been five years' he thought. And he was excited to see Kagome after five years.

_I really shouldn't blame her _

_But now that pussy is a stranger _

_Baby, somethings on my mind I gotta say it _

_Yeah, Your pussy done changed_

When Kagome didn't answer the door, Inuyasha began to worry. So he looked around the house for a window, and he saw the living room window and what he saw made his jaw drop. He saw his brother, Sesshomaru, with his head in between Kagome's legs, licking her wet folds.

_It ain't the same girl and thats a shame _

_(A crying shame baby) _

_Oooh, aint being funny _

_I know another bee's been in that honey _

_Ooh, baby, that pussy done changed _

_It's such a shame girl and thats a shame _

_(who the hell you giving my loving to girl?) _

_Oooh Nooo _

_Tell me where that pussy gone_

Inuyasha was speechless all that was going through his head was 'WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL?'

_Oooh Nooo _

_Cause it don't feel the same no more _

_(I miss that pussy, that pussy, that pussy, that pussy) _

_Yeah _

_Oooh Nooo _

_(How you do me like that baby) _

_Oooh Nooo_

Inuyasha gets **really **angry and goes up to the door and bangs on it with his fist, making Kagome and Sesshomaru jump.

_Why is that happening to me ?_

_Oooh Nooo _

_She told me that it was my pussy_

Sesshomaru gets up and opens the door, just a crack asking Inuyasha what he was doing here, but Inuyasha burst through the door with a seriously red face.

_(I miss that pussy, that pussy, that pussy, that pussy) _

_Oooh Nooo _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeh _

_She, she used to be a really special lady (my everything) _

_I guess she's feeling kinda freaky lately_

"What the hell? Kagome, why is Sesshomaru here? And what the fuck was he doing between your legs?"

"None of your business", she says as she smiles.

"Yeah little brother" Sesshomaru says as he smirks.

_t's such a shame cause now the pussy's changed _

_(That pussy changed) _

_She used to squeeze me (oooooooh) _

_Grip me tight enough so she can please me _

_But nah nah, now that pussy changed_

"Kagome, what are you thinking?"

"Not about you"

_It's such a shame, that pussy changed _

_Oooh Nooo _

_Where did ya pussy go? _

_Oooh Nooo _

_Cause girl, I need to know _

_(I miss that pussy, that pussy, that pussy) _

_Oooh Nooo _

_You see, it was on some one of a kind shit _

_Oooh Nooo _

_I'ma about to kill this bitch _

_Oooh Nooo _

_She gave away all my shit _

_(I miss that pussy, that pussy, that pussy, that pussy)_

"I think you should leave Inuyasha" Sesshomaru says

"No" He grabs Kagome "We both are leaving"

"No the hell WE aren't" she snatches her arm away and stands next to Sesshomaru, an arm around his waist "I'm in love with Sesshomaru."

_Damn darling you changed it all _

_I'm your number fan belt they are not important _

_I don't use a cordless, microphone avoid em' _

_They don't feel real to me _

_Meaning real woman _

_Others built on me _

_You the primer on the lime bean green box When I couldn't afford a Ford _

_Clean socks scootin' across the floor in your grandmama house _

_Hand on your mouth _

_You yap too much about the penny-ante, this mechanics so uncanny _

_X-men, x-men, your ex boyfirend should thank me that I took you off his hands _

_No I can't bring another beach to the sand _

_And know I am well aware that you can bring a man to his knees _

_and get what you need without saying please _

_But can you bring a man to his feet when defeat is on repeat _

_And they put this man's Grammy's on the street? _

_What? Why so quiet? _

_Hate that all of our memories happened in a Hyatt _

_You were perfect before you went on a diet _

_You was way thicker, you think i don't remember _

_Shit, the magazine got to your head _

_Now somebody you don't even know got you in bed _

_Betcha buddy don't even know you don't like red _

_Or Was It Fuchsia, Fuck It, Our Future Is dead_

Inuyasha growls and leaves fuming, while Sesshomaru laughs at his reaction

"Now Kagome…where were we before we were interrupted?"

Kagome suddenly pulls Sesshomaru to her and continues what they were doing.

And poor Inuyasha just keeps walking down the street looking back at the house frequently.

_I thought a pussy cat had 9 lives man _

_Oooh Nooo _

_(I miss that pussy, that pussy, that pussy, that pussy) _

_Oooh Nooo _

_She gave away all my shit _

_(I miss that pussy, that pussy, that pussy, that pussy) _

_Yeah, yeah, yeh _

_I miss ya girl _

_(Fuck dat bitch!)_

please review and tell me what you think. And the song is Miss that by lloyd


End file.
